The Angel
by Akemi1582
Summary: Much better summary in my profile. Ever wonder how Raven would use her healing powers in the world? She would be certainly be highly thought of, perhaps described by the media an 'angel', but what if people found out about her true heritage? RobRae
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ I know I haven't posted anything in a really long time, finals are over though and I have a bit of free time on my hands. I posted this on my livejournal a while back, but forgot about it. I thought I would see how y'all receive it. I'm focusing more on Raven's healing powers with this one, as I've rarely seen fics where she gets to experiment with them.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own the Teen Titans

_**Chapter One**_

_**By: Akemi**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven cast a final glance around her to make sure the blinds were closed before teleporting herself out of her office in a swirl of dark power and arriving in the supply closet of what she hoped to be Memorial Bay hospital. She straightened her white lab coat she wore over her blue pantsuit and brushed a silky black curl behind her shoulders. She reached for the small badge identifying her as Dr. Rachel Roth and slipped it in her pocket out of sight.

She placed her stethoscope around her neck and allowed her empathy powers to sense if anybody was making their rounds. It was a late Friday afternoon, however, and she expected the hospital to be lonely for the coming weekend. She couldn't be too careful though, she didn't want to be caught.

Sensing nobody in the corridor she slipped out of the supply closet and began to walk down the corridor of the oncology ward of Memorial Bay hospital. Her powers drew her to a door near the end of the ward. She knocked gently on the closed door and let herself in, closing the door behind her. There was only a single person in the room, she lay on the hospital bed; eyes closed in sleep.

She looked young, probably no older than Raven herself, and she was twenty-seven. She walked around the woman, finally stopping beside her. She took the woman's hand in her own and studied her. She was pretty; around her head was a colorful scarf that Raven knew was hiding her baldness from chemotherapy treatments. Slowly the woman blinked her eyes open.

"Hello," Raven said.

"Hi, who are you?" The woman on the hospital bed asked, her voice was filled with emotion and pain, barely managing to come above a whisper. This woman was dying.

"I'm a doctor, may I heal you?" Raven asked. The woman smiled grimly.

"I wish you could. All the doctors have already tried and failed. I'm going home tomorrow. I'm going to spend my last few weeks with my family." The woman's voice cracked as she said this. "I'm not going to be able to see my baby daughter grow up."

"What's your name?" Raven asked.

"Megan. Megan Johnson."

"How old is your daughter?" She asked. Megan smiled softly.

"She's three years old, her name is Alyssa." The woman said.

"Megan, I'm not like most doctors. I can heal you. May I?" Raven asked. Megan gripped her hand tightly at her words.

"Are you the angel?" She asked desperately.

"That's only what the media calls me I'm afraid. I'm no angel. May I?" She asked again.

"Yes, please." Megan pleaded.

"Close your eyes." Raven instructed and instantly Megan's eyes shut. "This won't hurt, just relax." She continued.

She set her free hand on Megan's forehead, her other hand still clasped tightly in the woman's hand. She summoned her healing powers and allowed them to travel into Megan gradually; slowly flowing more power into her. A familiar blue aura filled the room as she worked. She felt Megan relax as her healing powers wiped away all the pain as they destroyed cancer cells that were focused around her spine and in her bones. Raven's powers erased all evidence of cancer cells, carefully making sure that not a single cancer cell was left. After a few minutes she was done.

"You can open your eyes now." Raven announced. Megan opened her eyes and immediately tears began to well up. Raven was instantly concerned before Megan said,

"I can't feel the pain anymore."

"Well, I should hope not, the cancer is gone. It's best if you keep resting for another week or so, to allow your body to adjust to the healing." Raven advised.

"Yes. Yes, thank you. Thank you so much." Megan whispered; her voice filled with thanks and emotion.

"You're welcome. And I have just a small request for you."

"Anything."

"Please don't describe me to the media or to the police. They'll probably figure out I was here, but I would appreciate it if you helped me keep my identity safe. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to heal other people in need."

"Yes. All right, thank you. Thank you." Raven smiled ever so slightly and began to walk backwards out of the hospital room before turning and leaving the room. "God bless you, angel." Megan whispered as the door shut and she closed her eyes and slept with a smile on her face.

Outside in the hallway Raven could hear running footsteps as the doctor on call realized Megan Johnson's medical status had changed. Before she could be seen she disappeared in another swirl of black power to reappear in her bedroom, safely hundreds of miles away from Memorial Bay hospital.

Night had fallen over the city when Raven arrived in her home again. She shrugged off her white lab coat and draped it over a chair. Her hands were trembling ever so slightly. That healing had taken more out of her than she originally thought. Cancer was always difficult to heal, any disease was really. She sat down on her bed and took a few minutes to regain her strength. Though the healings weakened her momentarily, it was a small price to pay to give someone a second chance at life or spare them the pain of surgery or broken bones.

After a few minutes she stood and walked out of her bedroom. She wanted to make sure Danielle was in bed, Gretta had probably already tucked her in, but she stopped outside Danielle's room just the same and peeked inside to make sure her daughter was asleep.

Her four year old daughter was sleeping, her ebony hair splayed across the pillow, small hands hugging a doll to her chest.

"I just checked on her, Ms. Roth," a whispered voice behind her said. Raven nodded, and after a few moments, closed the door.

"It's late, Gretta, you should be in bed yourself." Raven chided. Gretta was the woman who had been Danielle's live in nanny since she was a few weeks old.

"I thought you might be feeling a little ill, I have some tea waiting for you." Gretta said and beckoned Raven downstairs into the kitchen where there were indeed two cups of tea waiting for them. They sat at the table and sipped their tea for a while before Gretta asked, "So, what miracle should I be expecting to hear on the news tomorrow?"

Gretta knew all about Raven's escapades as 'the angel'. Raven knew the elderly woman wouldn't tell anyone though. Partially because she had been employed nearly five years with many chances to gain the attention of the media, and had refrained, and partially because Gretta herself had been healed by Raven. To this day she no longer had trouble with arthritis pain. Gretta was also the sole person besides the titans themselves who knew about Raven's former life as a teen titan.

"Cancer patient over at Memorial Bay hospital." Raven replied.

"Cancer patient? Well in that case," Gretta began and poured Raven another cup of tea. "I know those healings give you headaches." She continued.

"Thanks, Gretta." And the two sat in silence and drank their tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it so far, I think I know where I want the story to go, so if you like it, review please and let me know.

**Edit:** thanks to _RobRae5000_ for catching a typo, it's fixed.

-Akemi


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ I have the next chapter up! Enjoy :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Still don't own them.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**By: Akemi**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, as Raven sipped her morning tea and watched the morning news, she was not surprised to find the latest healing of 'the angel' on just about every news station. True to her word, Megan Johnson had not told a soul about who had saved her life. Molly, a large cat with white fur spotted with patches of orange leapt onto the couch and sat herself on Raven's lap and proceeded to purr loudly at Raven's stroking. She was a gift from Beast Boy, now Dr. Logan, a veterinarian who worked a few cities away, but with whom Raven still kept her friendship with. Just as Raven finished her tea, her daughter walked sleepily into the room.

"Good morning, Danielle."

"Morning, Mama."

"Would you like breakfast before we practice?"

"Yeah."

Danielle ate her breakfast and then Raven helped her start her morning meditation routine. The child, despite her young age, had a good helping of power built inside her. Meditation helped her control it enough for her to have as normal a four-year-old's life could possibly be.

"Are you ready for your first day of kindergarten on Monday?" Raven asked her daughter.

"Yeah, Mary says that they got somebody famous to talk about the school." Danielle said, speaking of her best friend who lived down the street.

"Really?"

"Yeah. 'Cause the school's brand new."

"Does she know who will be speaking?"

"No, but it's her mama's pretend boyfriend." Raven gave a small smile at that. "You're going to be there, right?" Danielle asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course, don't worry; I'll be there as long as they let me. But you'll have class, and I can't go with you to that, but you'll be fine. Mary will be with you and the two of you will make lots of new friends, you'll see."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That weekend Raven spent the majority of her time with Danielle, helping her to practice exercising her powers safely. Repeatedly, Raven would tell her not to use her powers outside the house. Danielle had been told this since she was old enough to understand, but Raven couldn't help but feel wary of Danielle's powers becoming known once she was in school.

Soon it was Danielle's first day of kindergarten. Raven made sure her daughter was dressed nicely, and put a few extra cookies in her lunchbox. On the drive to school, they picked up Mary and the two girls chatted all the way to school. Raven parked in the school parking lot and together the three of them walked to the school gates. Mary eagerly joined the other children on the playground, Danielle was unsure however, and stayed at her mother's side. Raven noticed several other parents standing nearby, waiting for class to begin before they left.

"Mama?" Danielle asked.

"Yes Danni, what is it?"

"What if I don't like it? Can I stay home with you?"

"Don't worry about that Danielle, you're going to love it. And if you hate it, we'll work something out, okay? But Mary's here, look she's waiting for you over there." Danielle turned and spotted Mary and a small smile graced her lips. "And if you want to talk, you know how to find me," she whispered. _Right?_ Allowing her mind to gently touch Danielle's through the connection they had shared since her birth. Danielle cheered up at the thought of the presence of her mother always being nearby.

"Yeah, okay, Mama."

"That's my girl, now go play. I'll be over there for a while, okay?" Raven said, motioning to where the other parents were standing off to the side. Danielle nodded, her confidence returning as she ran to play with Mary after placing her backpack on a small hook near the door to the classroom where everyone else's was. Raven walked to the area off the playground where the other parents were clustered together. She watched her daughter play, finding another friend to play with almost immediately, for a few minutes before being approached by a parent from behind her.

"First time parent having your kid in kindergarten?" A deep voice behind her asked. Raven turned to see a man about a head taller than her speaking to her.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked. The man chuckled.

"You haven't taken your eyes off her since you arrived. Let me guess, the girl with dark hair, in the purple outfit?"

"Yeah," Raven smiled softly, "her name's Danielle."

"That's a nice name, mine's Nick that's my little Susie your daughter's playing with, in the pigtails."

"Rachel." She offered, and the two clasped hands briefly.

"I'm a first time parent myself, I recognized the symptoms." Nick said jokingly.

"And I was telling my daughter not to worry." He grinned.

"Same here."

"So do you know what's going to happen today?" Raven asked him.

"The speech? I've heard plenty of rumors, for sure, but the strongest one yet is of someone from Wayne Industries coming down here to celebrate the first day. Apparently they were a major supporter, money wise at least, of the building of this place."

"Wayne Industries?"

"Yeah, one of the top people of the company, that I've heard. It's some sort of surprise till the big moment though." Raven couldn't help but feel a twinge of recognition of that name. _Wayne_. Where had she heard it before? She knew about the company of course, up in Gotham City, who didn't know about it? It was run by Bruce Wayne, if she remembered correctly, but she knew it was something more than that. Maybe Star would know, she had suggested having Danielle enroll at the new school anyway. The two kept contact, frequently visiting each other, living only a few blocks apart really. She was known as Kori Anderson to the better part of the city and taught at a local university, mainly in the math department, but occasionally taught chemistry classes as well. She made a mental note to call her before she had to head to work.

"Would you like to walk with me to the auditorium? That's where it'll be taking place any minute now." Nick offered.

"Yes, I think I'd like that." Raven answered, tucking the mental note in the back corner of her mind. Many other parents were also heading towards the auditorium as teachers and aides gained control of the children and had them walking to the auditorium as well. Maybe she would find about the mysterious Wayne Industries man now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going to head in the direction of a tie between future and regular fandom titans. I think :) Chapter three will be up soon, I had to write the better part of it to make sure it flowed with this one before I posted it. Any guesses on who from Wayne Industries is there? Leave me a review with your thoughts.

-Akemi


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own the teen titans

_**Chapter three **_

_**By: Akemi**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a large crowd in the auditorium. A podium was up on the stage, where a microphone was waiting patiently. Raven and Nick took a pair of seats near the front, behind the kids of the school. Danielle spotted her mother and waved eagerly before taking her seat. It wasn't long before the principal of the school walked to the podium.

"Welcome, parents, teachers, and students to the first day of our new school! I know you're all going to have fun here, but before I get started, let me introduce the person who had a big hand in the creation of this school, Mr. Richard Grayson, director of Wayne Industries." He motioned to the far end of the stage and applause rang throughout the room as a tall man with pitch black hair walked to the podium and shook hands with the principal. He was impeccably dressed in a suit that helped his bright blue eyes shine. As he turned and faced the audience, Raven was met by an older version of the boy she had fallen in love with years ago, Robin.

"Good morning, everyone; as your principal just announced, I, with the help of my company, did help build this wonderful school; at Wayne Industries we're looking for smart young individuals to help us progress into the future, and we know a great education starts at the roots." Robin had locked eyes with Raven. He faltered for a few moments before continuing his speech.

Minutes passed as Robin talked to the school and all throughout this time Raven's mind was racing. She waited for Robin to finish his speech, and when he finished and the parents stood to applaud him, Raven hastily made her way to the exit. She did not want to see him. She hoped he hadn't spotted Danielle. Quickly she sent a mind message to her daughter.

_I'll pick you up later today, Danni. Have fun._

Before she could close the link to her daughter's mind she felt another presence in her mind.

_Raven!_

He was in her mind, after all these years he had slipped in like it was second nature for him. She hurried even faster to the exit.

_Wait, Raven. Please._

Reluctantly, Raven stopped. She was going to have to face him. Angrily, she slammed down barriers around her mind, shutting Robin out. She turned and saw him approaching fast, working his way through the crowd. She stepped out the door and calmly chanted her mantra to herself, hoping it, along with a bit of fresh air, would help her collect herself before he could see her.

"Raven, hi." She glared at him briefly before letting her gaze wander away from him to follow the stream of kindergarteners exiting the building to attend their first day of class. Her eyes softened before swiftly turning back to Robin.

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

"No, I… Raven, it's great to see you, but Raven-"

"Don't call me that here, I go by Rachel now."

"Rachel? Well, what are you doing here?"

"I-"

Nick chose that moment to appear. "Rachel, there you are." He spotted Robin. "Hello, Mr. Grayson, nice speech back there."

"Thanks." Nick sensed the tension running between the two.

"Do you need any help with anything Rachel?"

"No, thanks, it's all right."

"Okay, well, maybe I'll see you later; our daughters could become the best of friends." Nick said after a moment and he walked off. When he was a safe distance away, Raven began walking towards the direction of the parking lot, intent on driving herself to the university; she had the mind to have a long chat with Kori. It wasn't long before Robin caught up with her.

"Raven, wait. You have a daughter? She's a student here?" He asked, bewilderedly.

"Yes, I have a daughter. Now, if you don't mind, I really need to be getting somewhere now." She had reached her car and hurriedly shoved the key into the lock.

"How old is she?"

"What?"

"How old is your daughter? What's her name?"

"Her name is Danielle. She's almost five, and this is her first day of kindergarten. Look, Robin-"

"Wait, don't leave yet," he said, placing a hand over hers as she attempted to open the car door.

"Robin, why are you doing this?" Raven asked, her shoulders almost slumping in defeat, but catching themselves before Robin could see.

"I've missed you." He said, running his hand down the side of her face and tucking a stray lock of her ebony hair behind her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven stormed into Kori's office at the university. Kori looked up from her work with a student as Raven made her entrance.

"You knew." Raven accused before Kori could even offer any words of greeting.

"I knew what?" Kori asked.

"You knew about the school, you knew who had a hand in building it, you knew he would be there."

"Oh…. Michael, why don't we continue this another time? Try those problems I gave you, and if you need any more help, please see me again." Kori said.

"All right, thanks professor." He said and left her office with a cautionary glance at Raven. Once Michael had left Raven directed her focus to Kori once again.

"Well? Did you know?" Kori stood up and walked to the front of her desk.

"All right, I did know, that's why I suggested the school. But I think it's long past time for you and Robin to make up. You two haven't spoken to each other in what…five… six years?" Kori admitted.

"Well that ended today. He saw me there, and he… we… I… I'm so confused. Why didn't you tell me?" Raven asked, sinking into one of the chairs.

"Would you honestly have sent Danielle to that school had I told you Robin might be there?" Kori asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Well, no, but-"

"That's why. You and Robin need to be friends again. Who knows, maybe you two still have that spark you used to have when you were teenagers and we were titans."

"No."

"All right, maybe you're right. We'll leave it at that, shall we?"

"That's not going to happen. I refuse to let it happen."

"If you say so. Look, I have to get to my next class. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kori said, scooping up her briefcase and a few textbooks. "By the way, nice job on that woman at Memorial."

"Thanks." Raven said as she followed Kori outside and they split paths. On the drive home Raven's mind was moving from one thought to the next at rapid speed. She had partially forgiven Kori, but what remained racing around in her mind was the look Robin had had on his face as he stared right into her eyes. She hadn't seen that look on his face in years, but she still remembered what it looked like. That look of sweet love. And she was scared of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now. Chapter four will be up soon. Leave me your thoughts in a review.

-Akemi


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long to get this up everyone! I had my wisdom teeth pulled last week, and for a few days there I was really out of it from the anesthetic. But I made the chapter longer than usual to make up for it. Hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own them

_**Chapter four**_

_**By: Akemi**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 12 o'clock and Danielle was due out of kindergarten any moment now. Raven stood outside the gate with many other parents. A bell chimed and the students came pouring from the building. They dispersed wildly as they raced for their mom or dad and eagerly showed them crayon drawings. Raven watched Danielle walk towards her. She suddenly felt his presence and resisted the urge to turn around and face him.

"Is that her?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Hi, Mama." Danielle greeted her mother.

"Hello Danni. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fun." She looked at Robin, who was still standing just behind Raven. Raven followed the path her daughter's eyes took and when she saw Robin she sighed.

"Danielle, this is Mr. Grayson. He's an old friend."

"Hello Danielle, it's nice to meet you." Robin said; reaching down to gently shake Danielle's hand.

"Hi," Danielle spoke shyly, taking his hand. The moment their hands touched, Raven felt a searing pain in her temple and clasped a hand to it instinctively.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, maybe we better go though." Raven said, taking Danielle's hand and walking to her car.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." Robin said, following them. Raven turned to see an almost desperate face looking back at her. Had that pain been from the bond between them? Had he felt it too? She knew he was curious about Danielle, with good reason, had he realized who she was?

"All right, come to my place later around four, we can talk then." She agreed.

"Where do you live?" Robin asked, glad she hadn't tried to fight him again. She told him her address and got in her car. Robin watched them go then put a hand to his temple. That had hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin had taken some time to do some thinking. Before he had met Danielle, he had had some vague suspicions, but after seeing her he was more sure than ever. He had run the numbers in his head from when he and Raven had been together, but if it was true, why hadn't she told him about their daughter? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions though, that's what he wanted to talk to Raven about. He found Raven's house easily enough. It was a nice neighborhood. He parked his car, walked up the path and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Raven answered the door.

"Hi."

"Hi. I guess you found the place alright. Come in." Raven greeted, stepping aside.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"How's Danielle?" He asked. He watched her for a reaction, and sure enough, he spotted her split second hesitation before she answered him.

"She's doing great. She loves school. She's at her martial arts class right now."

"She takes lessons in martial arts?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she's the top of her class too," she said with a bit of pride in her voice. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked once they were seated in the living room.

"No, thank you."

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about?" Raven asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about her? About Danielle?" Robin asked straight off the bat. Instantly Raven's face sported a frown.

"Raven?"

"You know?" She asked softly.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure until this afternoon when I saw her. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. When I first found out, the titans were in the process of disbanding, and we had just broken up. I wasn't sure what you would think, I was terrified. And all of us were taking separate paths in our careers; you were already at Wayne Industries… I remember being so confused about what to do." Raven whispered.

"And after all these years? Does she know who I am?" He asked.

"No."

Robin absorbed that for a few moments.

"Wow…okay…. Well, it was nice seeing you again, Raven." He said and stood to leave.

"Wait." Raven spoke, standing as well. "I'm sorry I never told you about her. But, she's your daughter too; I think she would like to get to know her dad." Robin smiled.

"I would love to get to know her. She seems like a very special girl."

"She is." Raven agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours had passed since Robin's arrival. Robin and Raven were in the kitchen drinking tea and coffee. The two had recaptured much of their friendship despite their rocky reacquaintance. However, Raven's mind was still jumbled. She had learned that Robin and Cyborg, who now went by Victor, occasionally worked together on projects at Wayne Enterprises when his technological expertise was needed. Raven had told him how she had become a doctor, with which he told her that he knew about her time as 'the angel'. He was Nightwing as well, in Bloodhaven. Raven had heard of a new vigilante taking residence in Bloodhaven, but she hadn't thought that the once colorful Robin she had known in her teenage years to be bursting with energy had been transformed into a silent, almost dangerous, dark individual. Just then Molly walked lazily into the kitchen to join them, twining herself around Robin's legs as she passed him.

"Hello there," Robin said, bending to scratch the cat's ears, to which she began to purr in delight.

"Her name's Molly. Gar gave her to me." Raven said.

"She's friendly."

The sudden opening and closing of the front door snatched their attention. Robin straightened and looked at Raven.

"Do you still want to meet her?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

"Mama?" Danielle called.

"Come on." Raven said, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room. Mary's mom had just dropped Danielle off, and she stood in her karate uniform. "Danielle?" Raven said. Danni's eyes swiveled to her mother's, puzzlement buried in their deep blue depths as she recognized the man from her school. "Danielle, I want you to properly meet someone…. This is Daddy." She said. Instantly Danielle's eye flew to Robin. All was silent for a few moments before she ran to Robin, arms outstretched. Robin scooped her up and spun her around in tight hug before holding her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kori, I don't know why I did it in the first place. You should see them together, I feel so guilty for keeping them apart." Raven said into the phone. She was seated next to a window looking out into the backyard. Robin and Danielle were playing outside; Robin was pushing her on the swing.

"So am I forgiven for encouraging you to enroll Danielle at that school in the first place?" Kori asked.

"Yeah."

"So what do you think is going to happen next?"

"About what?"

"You and Richard. Now that he's back in your life do you think that old flame is going to be rekindled?" Kori asked.

"I seriously doubt that happening. I have no intention to get back together with him. After how we ended last time? No, he's just going to be in Danielle's life, not mine."

"You know, Raven, what happened last time wasn't entirely his fault. The entire team was stressed about Slade."

"Yes, but it's happened before, and it will continue to happen. He becomes consumed with trying to devise a way to capture Slade; it eats him from the inside. I can feel his emotions so strongly; I remember the way he used to act. Everything else was secondary, including me. I refuse to put myself through that again."

"We haven't seen Slade in years though, Raven." Kori said tentatively.

"But what if he comes back, Star? Then what?"

"Maybe you could just see what happens then. To hold yourself back because of what _might_ happen is…wrong."

"I don't know, Star. I don't even know if he feels the same way. Well…"

"Well, what? Does he feel the same way?"

"This morning, after I dropped Danielle off, he followed me to the parking lot. Nothing much happened, but the emotions that were radiating from him were strong, even now, I can feel them." She looked outside to watch Richard and Danielle playing against the red-orange backdrop of the setting sun.

"Maybe you should give the two of you a chance, everything might work out."

"I don't know, Star. I'm still confused right now." A timer went off in the kitchen. Mentally she opened the oven door with her powers and levitated a lasagna to a cooling rack. Her cooking skills had increased tremendously over the years with Gretta's help. She spotted Robin coming back inside with Danielle riding piggyback. "Star, can I call you back, I have to go now,"

"He's coming back inside, isn't he? Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Raven stood and watched as Robin came galloping into the room and stopped, Danielle was still laughing. Carefully he put her back on the floor.

"I should be going now, it's getting late." He said.

"No! You can't leave yet, Daddy! Stay with us." Danielle pleaded. Robin looked torn.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Raven invited.

"Stay for dinner, Daddy!"

"All right, thank you." He smiled and Danielle sported a large grin.

"Okay, why don't the two of you get cleaned up while I set the table?" Raven suggested.

"Come on, Daddy." Danielle said and tugged at his hand. He followed her out of the room and Raven set about getting the table ready. She was still setting the last of the plates of food on the table when Danielle came bursting into the room. Her eyes lit up. "Daddy, look what I can do!" She said and her hands began to glow with dark energy. The plate in Raven's hand glowed as well and before Raven could notice, the plate was out of her hands and zooming towards the table.

"Danielle! No!" Raven exclaimed and caught the plate before it could finish its course. Robin looked to Raven and she nodded almost grimly. He looked at Danielle, who now sported a worried look on her face.

"Sorry, Danielle, you scared me, that's all." Raven said, setting the plate on the table.

"Can't I use my powers? It's Daddy."

"Yes, you can, Danni, just make sure I _know _you're going to use them before you do. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I'm not going to get hurt, right Daddy?"

Robin smiled gently down at her and crouched down so he was eye level with her.

"You have a very special gift, Danielle, but maybe it's best if you listen to your mother when it comes to that, all right? That way you'll be safe." He explained softly. "Come on, let's have some dinner." He said, taking her little hand and helping her to her seat. Raven smiled gratefully at him and they settled down for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner was great, Raven, thank you." Robin said. He was by the front door.

"You're coming back, right Daddy?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing could keep me away from you, Danielle." Robin said, smiling and opening his arms to her. She ran into them to hug him tightly. She released him and he straightened. "It was really good to see you again, Rae." He said, and before she could react kissed her cheek and left. Raven closed the door slowly, her thoughts jumbled all over again. She looked down to see Danielle grinning widely at her with a twinkle in her eye.

"All right, you, let's get you ready to go to bed." Raven said. Danielle happily skipped down the hall with her mother following, a hand touching her cheek where Robin had left his kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And chapter four is done! I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. College starts on the 22nd for me, and high school is back in full swing; but I'm hoping that next week I have another chapter for you guys. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts in a review!

-Akemi


End file.
